1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a camera angle adjustable device and a method for adjusting a camera angle; in particular, to a camera angle adjustable device and a method for adjusting a camera angle for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern science and technology develops, the demand for photographic capabilities in portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, significantly increases. Moreover, front facing and rear facing photographic shooting has been further developed, such that users can shoot in front of or behind the electronic device.
Conventional portable electronic device may include a two-directional system which uses two different lens modules to provide the forward and rearward shooting. Users can switch between the two lens modules via software control to achieve two-directional shooting.
Although the conventional technique allows users to shoot in two directions, since two independent lens modules and power supply systems are required, production costs increase, the volume occupied by the electronic devices increase, and the complexity of the circuit design directly or indirectly increase. In addition, forward and rearward photographic modules typically display different resolutions in which one resolution typically suffers. In general, the resolution of the rearward photographic module is much poorer than the forward photographic module, thus, the image quality in many photographic modules on portable electronic devices for capturing an image with a self-timer, is generally poor.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.